Memories of Life
by Spitaalinen
Summary: How the nations are born? Never wondered about that? I'll tell you, but make sure you really want to know. Playing with the thought, so no offence. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Just had some crazy idea of how nations in Hetalia are born.

Don't kill me, just playing with the thought :)

* * *

**Prologue**

Did you know?

How a nation is born?

And now, I don't mean the geographical countries, I mean the human bodies of those countries.

I bet you don't!

Don't worry, I'll tell you.

A nation is there, when some people feel like being one group, worth a own country, and when they feel like being people of that country, a spirit of a nation is born.

But it needs a body as well.

The body of a nation is just like a body of a human. Why? Because it originally was a body of a human. The nation gets a body when a young child's spirit leaves this world, leaving the body behind.

And the spirit won't leave that easily.

The child doesn't even die. The spirit just disappears. Goes to nothingness. Only to give his nation a body.

What a honest spirits children have.

But honest doesn't mean happy. In this cruel world honest ones are the ones who suffer the most.

Children, who pay for the mistakes of others.

That's what kind of bodies our countries have.

But as the spirit goes, and the nation get his body, the memories of human eventually fade. The body and mind combine, become unhuman. The nations are not humans, they are much more, and the same time... much less. They were never really born, they just were there someday. So these human memories are the ones, which give the nation his personality.

So, let me tell the stories behind the nations we know.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 is here! We'll start with Norway! (He's my favourite if you can't tell)

I think I'll make all the Nordics first then maybe Prussia, Germany and maybe Holy Roman Empire

* * *

**Chapter 1** The Memories of Lukas Bondevik

"Lukas, tell me, why were you born?" a girl, maybe a little over ten, asked with a despise voice. A blond boy, with deeb blue eyes, raised his head and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't say a thing. If he said it would be a problem. He was not supposed to speak. Or make noice. And if you took the hint in the girl's tone, he wasn't even supposed to be. Well, maybe it was so. Everyone else seemed like they knew what they were doing, and what their place was. But somehow this five-year-old boy was indeed without any certainity of what he was supposed to do next. But he was there. No matter how much people around him despised him, he was still there. "Hey, Lukas, don't you dare to ignore me, I asked you a question!" the girl shouted. Lukas raised his deep gace again. "I don't know", he said with a silent voice. His voice was kinda boyish but the same time, it was strange as well. "No then, be a problem child", the girl said and walked away.

Lukas, he had been strange from the day he was born. His mother had left somewhere and with no trace of his father Lukas had been left alone. Some neighbouring family took care of him, and gave him food, but no one really acknowledged his very being. He just lived without any wishes or dreams, and so it couldn't be called very enjoyable life. But he was used to it. Even thought, his life might seem really empty to someone, and even to Lukas himself, he still had his friends around him.

They weren't real thought. Or maybe these blue eyes of his could see things that others didn't. Probably it was so. He didn't talk much with his fairies or trolls either. He watched when they were having fun and wondered if he would someday know what 'having fun' felt like. He wasn't really good with this kind of things. He wasn't really good with anything that included other human(or fairy)beings than him. He wasn't neccessarly afraid of them, he just felt that it wasn't natural if someone paid attention to him. Was it just, that he had been ignored for his whole life so he didn't even want to excist in others' eyes anymore. Well, he wasn't sure did he excist for himself in the first place.

Lukas stood up and looked out of his door. He made sure that the had left. That girl was the daughter of the fmily, who was taking care of Lukas for now. The girl seemly hated Lukas. She just couldn't stand the empty air around him. Like the boy wasn't wanting to be something. Lukas most likely didn't understand most of her mean jokes, but still that girl gave him an uneasy feeling. What could you except from five-year-old boy, no matter how adult like he was. Lukas knew really well, what 'being depised' or 'ignored' meant. He knew them way better than what was 'being loved' or 'cared for'. Once he had asked about those things, but he never got any answer, other than "Don't interfere". But thanks to those people, Lukas was still alive, and had learned things that not many five-year-olds knew. Like, if someone is drunk, you really shouldn't go close. Last time it almost ended badly.

Taking his cross shaped hair pin with him, Lukas left the room. He wanted to go outside for a while. No one really cared where and when Lukas went. Lukas could just disappear and no one would really notice, or care. So he just went as he pleased. On the way, down the corridor he put the pin on his hair. When you looked at him, the golden cross really stood up from his other clothing. Dark blue tunic, with worn out shoes and pants didn't fit Lukas' precence. From the face the boy seemed like someone from another world. No one never saw him smile, and his deep eyes saw a lot of things that others didn't (and I don't mean only the trolls and fairies) But the blessedned feeling around him was due his outward appearance, not what was inside of him. And that's was drove most of the people away from him (most likely including his mother) There was nothing. Lukas never showed any expression, hardly talked or made any other noice, and when he did his voice was just as plank as his face. It frightened people.

But that really didn't mean that Lukas had no feelings. He could feel, he just had some trouble sorting them out. But as he stepped outside and faced the sun, he felt easy again. Like there were suddenly more room around him. When he didn't see the sky he felt rather imprisoned. So he liked to go outside. Lukas walked out of the village he lived. People paid no attention to a lonely boy. Some person, who wasn't from here was suprised looking, but left it when the boy looked like he knew where he was going.

Well, he really didn't. He wanted just be far from other people. If there wasn't any, he couldn't get ignored. Getting ignored was even more unpleasant than getting shouted at. Lukas didn't like people, yes, but he was still a human. He wanted people to even admire his excistence. No more. But seemly it was too much to ask.

Lukas made his way towards the seashore. He didn't think about going there, but his feet appearantly wanted to. He didn't complain thought. He liked sea. He liked it a lot. It was free, huge and really beautifull. Somehow it catches your eye, and you can't turn your gaze away anymore. That's why Lukas liked it. He could stare to the horizont hours before he got hungry or sleepy. He sat down on the rocky beach. He lived in Norden so the seawind was really cold. For a lot of people this kind of gray and severe sea wouldn't be beautifull, but Lukas liked the scenery. He pulled his knees to his chest and stayed still, like dead.

It took a long time. The sun made it's way on the half cloudy sky as Lukas sat there. Without any trace of cold of boredom. He sat complitely still, on some crag, wind playing with his hair. His eyes were focused to the horizon, like he saw there something really interesting. The little boy was somehow even pitifull sight, being there alone. But something woke him up. Noices behind him. Lukas stood up and turned to look. It was some older boys playing wit a ball.

When they spotted Lukas, he could feel a little change in the air around them. Suddenly the situation became omnious. Lukas stayed still, as the boys came closer. "Aren't you the little bastard from the village?" on of the boys asked. Lukas looked up to him and shrugged his shoulders. The boy didn't seem to like the fack that Lukas wasn't scared a bit. "Hey, are you trying to be witty? You little shit", he said and jostled Lukas a bit. He fell on the ground, still looking at the boys, with wide open eyes. He wasn't scared, he felt unpleasant.

An other boy came closer to him, and suddenly the boys fingers cathed Lukas' hair pin from his hair. Lukas was up in a second looking at the boy with a little coldened expresion. "Oh, you want it back? Come and get, loser!" Five boys made a circle around Lukas and started to trow his precious hair pin around. It was almost the only thing on this earth Lukas cared deeply about, and he couldn't let those wicked boys get it from him. He ran after it as fast as he could, but Lukas' body had always been frail, so he didn't have any chance with five older boys.

After a while Lukas couldn't run anymore, and he stopped his feet panting hard, as the boys still yelled mean nicnames to him. "Oh, tired already?" one of the boys, the one who was holding onto Lukas' cross at the moment, asked, "guess you don't need it anymore", he said and tossed it down the crag.

Lukas didn't stop to think. He dashed after his pin and got a hold of it. But then he suddenly realized that there was no ground under his feet anymore, and the world around him was floating. Just pressing the hair pin tightly to his chest, his body faced the water. In a moment, too short to realize, Lukas was under water. He didn't know which way was up, and which down. But he wasn't scared. In few moments the coldness of the water disappeared, and Lukas stopped trying to swim. Some kind of pleasant feeling got over his body. He felt himself comfortable. There was no sound, no directions. There was just him, and water peacefully floating around him. A frail smile appeared on the little boy's lips before he closed his eyes, little hands still holding onto the golden cross.

And he sank. Into the world that didn't exist.

* * *

I'll explain more things if you want, but he died like that, cause Norway has a lot of seashore, basicly no other reason xD


End file.
